Walking on Water
by Shellybelly93
Summary: A determined, fierce boy and a tough driven girl from two entirely different times.How do these two meet?And how will they survive,when they are right in the middle of a gory,bloody,and violent war?.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE..ExB.please review 4 updates!
1. Chapter 1: Everybody's Fool

**AN**: **I Had about five chapters into BLeed it Out, but unfortunetly it was erased. I could'nt get the rest of it back though. But this is my second idea for a story with a little bit of parts that I really wanted in Bleed it Out. I promise to spend my time into this story, because i honestly think it would be better than What Bleed it out could have been. Plus with summer coming up i will update more. Sorry to all those who wanted me to continue that story but it just cant happen thanks to my stupid computer.**

**Anyways, here is the story.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Bella Swan is a young artist attending high school in New jersey. She is living in a time thats boring and holds no interest to her and she is in need of change. Edward Masen is a young soldier that was drafted into the Great War. He had no idea what he got himself into; watching over all the chaos and mayhem wishing that he could escape this horror. Eventually fate somehow brings them together.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

It was another boring day in school. I had just finished English and was now headed to art, the only part of the day I look forward to. I do because I've been working on a project...a very special project.

One day I had a dream about a young man about to be drafted into war. It was an unpleasant story but I couldn't t stop thinking about him. His face looked as if it was carved by angels and his hair was the most beautiful shade of bronze. He also had emerald eyes that you could easily get lost in. I entered the art room and got my drawing book, flipping open to my unfinished drawing of the young man. I spent the next hour drawing his flawless face and muscular upper body.

I got lost in this picture of him when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see my teacher, Mr. Dayne. He was looking at my drawing with certain interest as he pursed his lips.

"Does he have a name?"

I thought about it for a second and then it came to me fast and I knew for sure what his name was.

"Edward."

"Hmm... how did this come to you."

"In a dream I've been having for weeks now."

"Well that's good inspiration, you should consider making more art pieces with this character... I think you just might win the Art show coming up."

I gasped.

"You really think so?"

"Bella, you've improved so much over these years and I think you've got some talent."

I got up from my chair to hug him. He seemed surprised at first but he hugged me . Dayne has been my art teacher since freshmen year and we've become great friends since then.I pulled away and got back to work, trying to finish before the bell rings.  
Twenty minutes later I finished perfecting it and looked at my beautiful drawing of bell rang so I grabbed my backpack and drawing book then headed towards my car.

As I walked to my car, I thought I saw a black figure leaning right alongside it.  
But I still wasn't sure if I was right or if my eyes were deceiving me so I kept walking closer.

Ugh.

"Hey Bella!" he said acting oddly cheerful.

I stated glumly "hey."

"So I was wondering if you would like to go with me to prom."

I was taken aback by his question and was reluctant to answer. _Come on! THINK Bella! Sprained ankle...family visiting....too sick to go._

"Umm...sorry I can t Mike I m going to Jacksonville that weekend."

_Yes that sounded good._

"C'mon Bella you and I both know that you really want to go with me," I stared at him in awe _was he serious!?_. "We can do whatever you want afterward...go to the movies...or my house; I'll even let you draw a picture of me nude like that one movie..."  
_WHAT!?_

I guess he realized that he said it out loud with no intention of doing so.

"Crap I m sorry I didn't mean to say that... But if you want to than maybe-" he trailed off mistaking my silence for approval.

"Your so perverted Mike! I thought you were dating Jessica Stanley."

"I am but I just thought that me and you were meant for each other."

"No were not, now stop making Jessica mad and ask her to prom instead of me!" I said walking around mike and getting inside my old red Chevy.I was still fuming as I drove away.

_Did he really think that's what I love to do...draw pictures of naked people? Eww I can never see myself doing that._I shuddered at the thought of nude portraits as I parked my car beside my house and headed ... home sweet home. My feet led me to the kitchen as I grabbed ingredients for making lasagna. After a few minutes of making it, I placed it inside the pass the time until Charlie got home, I headed into my room to make more drawings of this mystery seemed like if he really missed his family but as if he had to stay and only he was real, than I could really get to meet him. Unfortunately he is a fairytale and my dream the end of my daydream, I realized that I drew him in the bloody battlefield of the World War. He was holding a very badly injured soldier in his arms. The young soldier didn't have much time left to live and Edward was anguished. He looked close to crying but tried to hold it in for the sake of his dying friend.  
It was the most graphic, sorrowful piece that I've ever done. And for a moment there I felt Edwards pain; because my mother Renee, had passed away in my arms as well. She was shot in the chest by an escaped convict. It took me a while to get over it but I m still a little touchy on this subject.  
I put my drawing down and went digging inside my drawer looking for my necklace. I found this on a beach in California when me and my mom were on vacation. It always made me feel better because it reminded me of the happy times with her.  
The necklace was a long silver chain with a piece of crystal shaped like a diamond.  
It was beautiful just like my mother. She told me to keep it close to me always. It was our special necklace.  
I sighed. Maybe if I actually wore it all the time, I would maybe feel better inside.  
I quickly put it on then grabbed my sketchbook and put it away in my drawer.  
I heard the phone ringing as I walked carefully down the stairs. My hand automatically grabbed it as I answered to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella it s me Angela."

"Oh hey Ange...what s up?"

"I was wondering since it s Friday that you could come join us at the movies...were going to watch a comedy."

"Sure Angela but who's we? "

"Me Ben Mike Jessica Tyler and Lauren."

"I don t think Lauren would want me to go."

"Please Bella I don t like Lauren anymore than you do but I need someone there with me that I m comfortable with."

"Oh right, Ben was going."

"Alright Ange but only for you."

"Thank you so much Bella, I'll pick you up at 8 okay".

"Alright bye, Angela."

"Bye."

The sound of an engine cutting off was heard in a distance as I put the phone back on the receiver. It was Charlie in his police cruiser. He must be starving, I just hope he s in a good mood, I thought as I took out the lasagna and set it on the table.  
Charlie opened the door and hung his gun up.

"Hey Bells, what s for dinner?"  
I picked up the plate and showed him.

"Mmm lasagna."

We ate in a comfortable silence until he found time to stop chewing to ask me a question.  
"So how was school?"

"It was great." I lied.

"That's good to hear Bells."

"Yeah...um dad? "

"Yeah." he looked up from his plate.

"I was wondering if I could go the movies with Angela today?"

"Sure, what time? "

I looked at my watch. "Now."

"Yeah go ahead kid, I m just gonna watch the football game."

"Okay thanks dad." I said as I started picking up the plates.

"I'll get those, you baby me to much." He said as he started to take the plate away from my hand.

I walked upstairs to my room and started taking my clothes off, and then changed into a midnight blue blouse with dark skinny jeans and my grey converse. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair, leaving it down instead of the bun I had on earlier.  
As soon as I was dressed, my feet carried me downstairs, while grabbing my jacket on the way to answer the door. It was Angela looking a tad bit nervous.

"Dad, I m leaving now." I called out to him.

"Okay Bells have fun."

I gave Angela a confused glance. Noticing my facial expression she nodded her head toward the car already full of people.  
Ah, she was nervous because, just like me, she never went out like this with a whole bunch of people, not to mention Ben.  
This was going to be a very long night, I thought while walking toward the van.

* * *

**AN: Next part will be more interesting, this is just a glimpse of it. So was it good so far? Please let me know because I really want to know if i should continue. I will have the next chapter up around next week.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Have A Dream

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. i havent had much time but things are more calmed down so i should be updating more. I am currently working on chapter 2 so it should be posted soon, but it would be nice to have more reviews so that i can have something to go by. **

**This chapter is based on I Have A Dream by Amanda Seyfried from the Mamma Mia soundtrack**

**Enjoy!**

We were all crowded inside the van, and it was VERY convenient that I had to sit on Newton's lap. "You know my offer still stands, if you will let me see you naked I would die happy," Newton said loudly with hope. "Really well if I saw YOU naked, I'd die laughing," I shouted back at him. The whole car erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Hahaha mike she got you there." said Tyler.

"Yeah who would have thought Bella could be so smart," sneered Lauren.

"Don't piss me off today I'm running out of places to bury bimbos." I barked at her.

"Well you can shove it Swan!" she said back.

"You know I really would but that's Tyler's job."

"WHAT!" She tried to lunge at me but Tyler quickly held her back. She glared at me with her evil eyes. "YOU BI-" Tyler covered her mouth as she screamed out profanities. He looked pretty annoyed by her attitude and also embarrassed. Everyone stared at her outburst and they also seemed to be annoyed by her. Angela looked at me apologetically and mouthed a 'sorry' but I quickly mouthed 'that's alright' back at her. I tend to take her teasing comments way to far and we end up fighting even more because of it ever since she made a comment about my mother.  
I was 15 and had just recently lost my mother a few weeks ago. It was after school so I headed for my locker. Lauren was leaning on it so I kindly asked her to move.

"What for Swan? I don't have to listen to you; in fact I could stay here all day."

I've known Lauren since Elementry School and she has always picked on me. She was my own personal bully, but I never had the guts to stand up to her. I've always tried to ignore it.

"Please. I need to get into my locker."

She snorted, and all of her friends started laughing at my pathetic attempt to move her.

"Why should I? Just because your stupid mother got shot, doesn't mean I have to give you any sympathy."

My eyes started to tear up at the mention of my mother. I also felt angry as my fists started to clench.

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Mother."

"Or what? Is she gonna come down here from heaven and kick my a$$ for saying that she's a stupid fag for not moving out of the way like she was suppose to," she sneered at me.

That struck a cord as I punched her face. She doubled over and yelled.

"You're messing with the wrong person Swan!"

She slapped me across my face and started to pull my hair. I punched her again, sending her to the floor. I hovered over her and kept throwing more punches at her abdomen. She retaliated by punching my face where my cheekbones are. I felt a stinging pain right across my cheeks and felt warm liquid trickle down. She must have been wearing a ring to cause a gash on my face. Anger rose up again in me as I kicked and punched more at her, as she did the same. A minute later I felt two strong arms pull me away from her.

Lauren was also being pulled away from me by a security guard. Needless to say I got a one day suspension along with Lauren. I've always stood up for myself since then. If anyone felt the need to harass me they got their share of my fury laid upon them.

We arrived at the movie theatre and got our tickets. I never asked them what movie we were watching because in all honesty, I don't want to be here. Lauren chose our seats in the middle of the row. I sat next to Angela and Tyler moved into my other side before Newton had a chance to, and for that I was thankful. The movie was pretty hilarious and a little disgusting too but overall it was good. My mind drifted off into daydreams of Edward. After a while I started feeling dizzy, my forehead was damp of perspiration. I felt too hot I got up to go leave the theatre, when I felt a pull on my shirt.

I turned and saw that it was Angela looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm just going outside because I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"Oh alright do you need me to come with you?"

"No that's alright Angela, you stay with Ben." I winked at her.

"Okay we'll come outside as soon as it's over." She assured me.

"Okay."

I tried to get out of there as soon as possible, feeling more sick with each step I took. My hands pushed the door open, of the theatre, and I quickly crossed the empty street, leaning over the railing that keeps people from falling into the ocean below.  
With fists clenching the rail, I closed my eyes and took a few steady deep breathes. I kept this routine going after five minutes, but unfortunately I still felt pretty bad, maybe even worse. I tried to ignore this unpleasant feeling with some of my Edward daydreams.

_We were lying on the grass facing each other. The place we were in was a meadow. His face was glowing but not just from the sunlight. We were both radiating from happiness that was surrounding us, as we stared into each others eyes. He was holding both of my hands in his long ones, while his thumb was stroking the back of it. He released my other hand, moving it to my collarbone and swiftly running his fingers along it. His eyes held some form of desire and it made me all the more curious as to what that would be. His eyes glanced down at my lips as he leant forward. _

I woke up from my trance, realizing that I was leaning to far over the railing. I stared at the ocean below me, memorizing it's dark depths, and rough waves, thinking.  
_Why can't I fit into this world?  
Why do I only have Angela as a true friend?  
Why does Lauren hate me?  
Why does Mike treat me like a piece of meat?  
Why can't school be just as easy as art?  
Why do I cry myself to sleep every night?  
Why did God take away my mother?  
And why can't I get over it?  
_Sometimes I just wish I could live through my paintings, live in Edwards's world, maybe then my life would be easier.

Now that would be a life.

Drinking tea on the porch, strolling around in the park, being courted by such gentlemen. A world where men weren't pigs, where they don't pressure you into sex or drugs, were things were more peaceful. But all of that would pale in comparison to Edward, he would be the highlight of my life...the reason for my existence.

My Edward.

I felt tears trickling down my cheeks as I realized it was to good to be true. It will NEVER happen. I'll never get the chance of meeting such a form of god. I'll never live in the early 1900s, and I'll never be in love.

My heart was aching...for him...for Edward.

All of a sudden I started glowing, like my face actually felt warmer and my mood turned brighter. There was a sense of warmth coming from my chest. I looked down frantically, wondering what was happening. What I saw next was pretty unusual. My crystal necklace was literally glowing. It grew brighter and brighter until I felt myself slipping of the edge of the railing, losing control of my body, plummeting into the rough waters.  
As I broke through the water waiting for me down below, I was surrounded by the brightest light ever, not even feeling what was supposed to be ice-cold water. At first it felt like I was floating but then I started falling at an intense speed.

And I kept falling.

And falling.

More like plummeting down to my death.

After about 5 minutes of falling, I broke through the clouds, and saw the green earth below me. I panicked due to the fact that I was going even faster to the ground without stopping. Just as I was about to land on the grass at high speeds, my body abruptly stopped at about five feet higher then the ground...then dropped me again face down on the hard ground.  
I lifted my head and spat out pieces of grass that somehow made their way into my mouth. I stopped when I saw a pair of combat boots. Curious, I looked up at the figure in the uniform and met a pair of emerald eyes. I couldn't stop staring because he looked so beautiful and incredibly familiar. The way his faintly dirty face was shaped, the way his hair was all over the place.

He looked at me as if I was an alien. Well I don't blame him, he probably saw me falling. He hesitantly raised his hand and held it out for me. I took it and hauled myself up off the ground. The strange beautiful man stared at me for a few more seconds and than finally asked.

"Who are you? How did u fall from the sky?"

"I am Isabella Swan and to tell you the truth about the second question... I don't really know," I answered honestly.

"Well...oh my apologies miss I have forgotten my manners, my name is Edward Anthony Masen, I am a Soldier for the United States."

My mind must be playing tricks on me, _did he just say Edward_? The Edward that has starred in my very dreams, the one I painted, the one I subconsciously fell for.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella."

"Well Bella, I'm not sure what I should do with you. A war is not something a lady such as yourself should witness and take a part in, so..."

"Wait! Did you just say war?"

He nodded his head and looked at me as if I was insane. Then I realized something that I should have thought before.

"What year is this?"

Edward obtained a worried look, and then answered.

"We are in the year 1918 Miss Swan."

World War 1…...no!

**AN: I really hope you liked it. Ive spent some time on it and just hoped it sounded alright. Please Review! I'd like to know what you thought Ill send a send a sneak peak to those that review. Also just to let you know, i dont know a whole lot about World War so sometimes i might make up stuff but just go along with it.**

**Thx =]**

**xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Brick by boring brick

**CHAPTER 3:**  
**Brick by boring brick by paramore**

**heres the next chapter!**

**let me know if you like it!**

**Please Review!**

**~Shelly_belly93~**

**

* * *

**Oh my gosh! How in the world did I end up in the year 1918! I was just at the movies with Angela!

This could not be happening! And to top it all off, I was stuck in the middle of a war, but not just any war, it had to be World War 1, one of the most gruesome and important war of all time. No! I have to get back to my time! I have to-!

I felt so overwhelmed by all of this that I fell onto the floor. And everything turned black as I passed out on the soft feather-like grass.

As soon as I felt myself coming to, I fluttered my eyes open and looked at my surroundings. I was inside an old tent that had very little space inside of it. And I was lying on top of a few worn out blankets, while my forehead was covered by a wet clothe. _How did I end up here?_ I thought as I willed my body to get up. But then I remembered Edward, and everything came back to me.

Wow how the hell did I end up in this place? This guy must've done something that made me appear in this era.

_I wonder where he is._ I thought as I headed outside the tent. I walked out and saw that he was nowhere around. I listened into the distance and heard water from a stream nearby. The forest was filled with green, deep, dark, light filtering through the top branches, smelling the composting leaves, crackling branches as I walk through, branches touching above as I walk below them, hidden wonders as I walk around in the forest, green meadow hidden in the folds of the forest, the earthy smell of beginnings and endings.

I realized I was really thirsty so I went in the direction of the stream. As I was walking I heard something, I panicked and hid in a bush and looked to see what the noise was.

It was Edward. I recognized his beautiful unusual hair, and his uniform. He was taking his jacket off, along with his socks and shoes. After he discarded those, he slowly removed his shirt. I felt my face get hotter, as I blushed when I stared at the contours of his back. Edward's back looked very strong and was filled with muscles along with his heavily toned arms.

After he took off his shirt, his hands started pulling down his pants. I felt like such a big peeping tom as my face got way hotter than before and I bit my lip. I quickly turned away before I saw anything that would really make my heart go into over drive and would turn my face into a hot plate.  
I turned around and ran back to the tent as quickly and quietly preying that he didn't see me at all.  
A few minutes later, Edward came back looking clean and fresh with his wet hair.

"Isabella? You're awake."

"Um yeah I just woke up." I lied.

He smiled at me. "Well I'm glad you are, I was beginning to think that you were going crazy, you sounded like you were from a different time." He joked, chuckling at the possibility.

I chuckled nervously.

I really wanted him to believe me, but I knew it sounded crazy, so I decided with the truth.

"I'm not, actually."

He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not from this time, I come from the year 2001." I doubt he'll believe me, he seems to logical.

Edward looked as if he's seen a ghost, maybe he really is. Wait! No! It couldn't possibly happen...I-I can't be dead, could I.

"Um...Miss Swan I think you might have hit your head too hard...this is the year 1918 not 2001...I don't even think such a time will ever exist."

I thought for a moment, I needed some sort of proof to show him...hmm.

I searched the pocket of my pants and pulled out my cell phone. I gave him my cell phone a dark blue Nokia that my dad gave me as a homecoming present and said, "Open it, the year where I said I came from is in there."

He stared at it in awe for a while than attempted to open it but he was opening it the wrong way.  
I giggled and opened it for him. He looked at the lit up screen and gasped.

"H-how are you here if you're from the future?" he asked.

"I don't know, the last thing I remembered was falling into the ocean and ending up here," I gestured to where we are.

"That's preposterous...you must be some sort of spy sent by Hitler...trying to fool me with your advanced technology."

"No! You're not listening to me! I'm not a spy, and Hitler has been dead for a very long time. I really did come from a different time and fell into the ocean...please believe me!" I begged him, tears flowing down my flushed cheeks. I was panicking, I didn't want him to turn me in as some sort of lunatic, and get put into an asylum.

He looked torn and attempted to speak but he just kept opening and closing his mouth. Edward let out a big sigh. "I don't know if I should, what if you stab me in the back and are not what you say you are?"

"I'll do anything you ask, you can search me if you want. I have no weapons with me and I don't not intend on hurting you."

"I will be the judge of that, but we have to keep you hidden, women aren't allowed to be in the army. And there is certainly no way of getting you out of here until the end of my term, and if you continue speaking of this nonsense that you are from the year 2001, you will surely be committed...is that clear?" he asked sternly.

I gulped; he is very intimidating when he's frustrated. The way his forest green eyes would stare deeply into your soul, the way his finely built jaw would clench, and the full on pouty pink lips.

"Crystal." I answered in a dreamlike trance.

He furrowed an eyebrow staring at me puzzled. A few seconds went by and I snapped out of this euphoric trance and cleared my throat.

"I mean yes it's clear."

He sighed heavily and looked out into the distance, his eyes appeared troubled as if he was afraid of something. As i studied his face, curiosity got the best of me.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed again. "I'm afraid that you will be discovered... or worse, die by=  
my hands, I don't think I could live with the guilt that I let a young women die under my supervision." he muttered softly.

Something in his eyes showed that there was more to that statement, like something that has happened before and he's speaking from experience. I was tempted to ask him but I chickened out, not wanting him to be mad at me if he was offended by my asking. So I tried another route.

I crossed my arms. "Well you have nothing to worry about than because where I'm from, women are way stronger than men." I smirked.

He actually laughed, and not a pitiful one either, he laughed so carefree. His laughter sounded so beautiful that it gave me a strange urge to record it on tape.

"I find that hard to believe." He joked, trying to contain his laughter.

I feigned insult and said, "It's true! I play tons of sports and I lift weights, don't underestimate my strength because I have beaten some boys before."

"I think your key word right there is BOYS, you've never seen what a real man could do." He teased.

"Well I don't see any around here!" I looked around the forest.

Edward looked abashed. "That young lady is an extreme insult to my kind."

I laughed.

"But it's the truth!"

We were laughing our butts off, trying to get rid of the tears while we teased each other. Soon after our laughs died down to quiet chuckles and than silence.

Edward spoke than on a more serious note. "I will try all I can to teach you how to defend yourself but you must listen to my orders no matter what."

I gave him a meaningful look and replied. "I will."

He smiled genuinely, "Well than let's get started."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Here's a little sneak preview of next chapter! **

The birds chirped all over the sky, obviously well aware of the danger that was surrounding us. The eerie skys turned dark as the sun settled in, now making it very gloomy and frightening. I was well aware of my accelerated heart beat, about to burst right out of my chest. My whole body was shaking in terror because of the situation we were in. My breathing was heavy and very shaky, as i tried very hard to slow it down and not panic.

As we crawled through the tall and thick grass, I could hear a couple of voices arguing way up ahead. Edward was crawling right in front of me, his movements were with grace and precision just like a wild cat. It was as if I was hypnotized, staring at the contours of his body in front of me, forgetting about the heavy gear i was carrying. My breathing turned heavier as I prayed to make it out alive... along with Edward.

He turned back to me and put a finger to his lucious lips.

"Shhhh."

I nodded, taking slow deep breaths which eventually calmed me down, as I continued crawling away from the voices. I could now fully see the area that Edward had pointed out earlier...he said we'd be safe there until they left. I picked up the pace a little, feeling overjoyed by the fact that we were almost in that safe little cave.

_Just a few more crawls. Just a few more crawls. Just a few more crawls._

**BANG! BANG!**

Edward and I froze at the sound of gunfire followed by the scream.

Aaaaaaaaah!

I realized too late that it was me who was screaming. Not because of the sound of gun fire, but because of the blood and pieces of flesh that spurted out from the body next to me.

NO!

**Review if you wanna know what happens! hehe!**


End file.
